In the related art, one of unlocking methods of a mobile terminal or an application (APP) installed on the mobile terminal is to display an unlocking interface on a screen of the mobile terminal and to remove the unlocking interface when a user inputs a correct unlocking pattern or password on the screen.
However, with the above method, the user cannot see content of the locked interface until the unlocking is finished, the user experience is poor.